Sometimes things do turn out okay
by volleyballer10
Summary: Annabeth is spending her summer with her two best friends Thalia and Silena. When Annabeth takes a walk on the beach and runs into Percy Jackson a new friend ship starts


**Annabeths POV**

"Come on Annabeth, it will only be for a while, and Luke will be there."Thalia my annoying but bestfriend said. "And that's supose to help how? I mean come on Thalis he's a player and you know it."I said. Luke has been Thalias girlfriend on and off for about three years. They have their phases, the im going to kill you, the were frineds, and the most resent and my least favorite their lovey dovey phase.

"Annabeth just try please, for me?" she begged which is not like her.

"Fine!" I usally don't give in so fast but she is my best friend.

"Good we leave tomorrow at one"And I had a feeling that I would regret it.

I should probably interduce myself. My name is Annabeth Chase Im twenty-two years old a junior in college. Im from San Francisco, but for the summer im satying with Thaila in New York. It thought I would be great city lights, people everywhere, the greatest buildings are here too and best of all no beaches… well that's what I thought, trust me I have nothing against them I just see them everyday at home.

"Annabeth if we don't leave now we wont get a nice spot."Thalia yelled from the other side of the house. " I'm coming I said walking down the stairs. Once we arrived we parked next to Lukes truck. He called and said that he already had our stuff set up.

"Hey Luke" Thalia said and kissed her boyfriend, they have been giving each other goggly eyes for the past half hourand when you are trying to read and all you here is "No I love you more" you can only take it that for so long. So I decied to go on a walk so I grabbed my book and left.

**Percys POV**

"Percy go long" my frend Nico said we were playing football at the beach my friends. Nico threw the ball to far but I kept on running and I cought the ball I was trying to slow down but I couldn't stop fast enough and ended running into sombody, the person under me, me on top.

"I'm so sorry" I said I said looking down to the person.

"It's fine." The person said and looked up and I saw her eyes they were this perfect gray like the sea right before the storm but full of mystery and…I was thinking till she said "But could you get offof me?" "Uh-yeah-right"I said giving her my hand so she could stand up "Sorry" I said again. She laughed "its okay but when you get the ball im pretty sure you trying to run not tackle, especilly if the one your tacklng isnt playng" she said and gave me a grin.

"Oh you're a wise girl huh?" I said and gave her a smile. "Yo Perce were going to fnish the game or what?" Beckendorf asked, but I just ignored him. "I should go and let you finish your game." The wise girl said. "oh well my team is going to win so…" I said when she cut me off. "Your so sure about?" she asked "of course" I said "And why is that?" she asked "well they have me." I said with a grin and she started laughing. "whats so funny?"I asked "nothing" she said but she had a big smile on her face " but I should get going my friends are wating for me and were meeting up…" "So you are staying around here" I asked " yes but…" she said then I cut her off again. "So you've herd of the summer kick off party" I asked. "Yes but…" " Then I'll see you there?"I asked " Actully…" she said then jumped back in "before you barge in again, I know your brain cells don't function as normal people do but…" she was saying when I cut her off once again. "Oh so you think you know me?" I asked she smiled and was about to walk away when I grabed her rist and turned her around to face me and then said " I'll see you a seven?"I asked " we'll see" She said and walked away reading her book. Then I shouted after her "be careful some guy might come and try to tackle you" she shook her head and laughed. And i walked back to my friends.

"Who was that?"Grover asked

"Oh that was..." good job Percy i didn't even get her name I thought to myself. " I don't know" I said. "That's fine at the party tonight there will be hundreds of girls."Nico said."Yeah your right" i said then we hoped back in my truck to get something to eat. My friends and are staying in this house that my parents use to go to when before i was born. Its good to get away from home without having to leave New York area. See me and friends are all juniors in college and we are spending the summer here, just to get away from all the problems back at home.

**That was the first chapter hope you liked it. This is my first fanfiction. And I own nothing all rights go to rick riordan.**


End file.
